Kid, eres un ¡¿PERVERTIDO!
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Algunas veces, las apuestas entre Soul y black-Star, son un tanto molestas para Kid, pero en esta ocasion mas que una molestia, seria un problema con Maka y momentos agradables con Chrona. un pequeño One-shot de KidxChrona


**Hola, aquí yo, trayendo para ustedes, una pequeña historia de KidxChrona, esta historia nace de la inspiración que me proporciono el leer **The Soul Of The God, **de **AsHeLy-Marron, **ya que en el poco tiempo que llevo leyendo historias de esta pareja, nunca me había encontrado con una tan maravillosa, en verdad una historia preciosa, la cual es una de mis favoritas.**

**Bueno sin más espero que disfruten esta pequeña historia, que no tengo idea en que tiempo se encuentra de toda la historia XD, y los invito a leer **The Soul Of The God, **de **AsHeLy-Marron, **mi escritora favorita del KidxChrona.**

**Soul Eater es propiedad de Ookubo Atsushi.**

Un día perfecto, los pájaros cantan, el cielo está despejado y el sol brilla con intensidad y en su rostro muestra una gran sonrisa.

Por la calles de Death City, no hay más que paz y quietud, la gente pasa rápido o lento, yendo de un lado a otro, si solo paz y quietud o eso se cree, ya que…

- ¡Espera Maka! – dice un chico con tres franjas blancas en su cabello, el cual trata de escapara de una muy molesta Maka Albarn.

- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ DEATH THE KID!, ¡NO SEAS COBARDE! – grita una histérica Maka, que perseguía con una gran ira al pobre chico.

Su persecución duro más de 15 min, ya que, Maka como el "demonio" en que se transformo saco energía de quien sabe dónde, para estar persiguiendo por un buen rato al primogénito de Shinigami-sama, pero la resistencia del chico llego a su final y se detuvo, para tratar de recuperar un poco de energía, pero que gran error ya que en eso pudo escuchar.

- ¡MAKA-CHOP! – un gran y fuerte golpe, le fue dado por Maka con una enciclopedia de más de 500 pág., el pobre Shinigami cayo inconsciente y lo único que Maka le dijo antes de irse fue - ¡PERVERTIDO! – y así muy molesta, echando humo por la cabeza, se retiro Maka Albarn, dejando a una inconsciente Shinigami, que lo único que se decía a si mismo era "no fue mi culpa".

Ahora bien, todos se preguntaran que fue lo que hizo este chico, para recibir la furia descarriada de la joven técnico de guadaña, bueno para aclarar este malentendido, que les parece si retrocedemos un poco en el tiempo e instalémonos en este mismo día, pero a una hora diferente que les parece a en la mañana en la mansión del joven shinigami, pues bien comencemos.

Flash-back

8:00 AM – Mansión Gallows, residencia de Death the Kid y las hermanas Thompson.

Un nueva mañana llega a la ciudad de Death Cithy, tranquilo y pacifico a iniciado este precioso día, pero no lo fue tanto para el sucesor de Shinagmi-sama, que al levantarse de su cama encontró lo más horrible y espantoso que jamás creyó ver en su vida, su cuarto se encontraba completamente asimétrico, lo que provoco que gritara y asustara a sus compañeras armas, las hermanas Thompson, que al escuchar su grito de llorona loca – esta frase la tome del chavo animado XD – entraron a su habitación y lo encontraron en la esquina de su cuarto pronunciando palabras ilegibles, lo único que hicieron fue preguntarle que pasaba y el señalo a un lado en especifico de su habitación, en el cual un retrato estaba girado de lado contrario, a la mayor de las Thompson se le resbalo una gotita de la sien, provocando que se enfureciera y tomara a Kid por el cuello de su camisa y comenzara a sacudirlo.

- ¡ME DESPERTASTE, SOLO POR ESO! – dijo señalando el cuadro, después de haber terminado la sacudida que le dio a Kid, se dirigió a donde se encontraba el cuadro y lo enderezo, lo cual provoco que Kid recuperara un poco la cordura.

- Muchas gracias Elizabeth, ahora si tú y Patty salen un momento necesito vestirme o se nos hará tarde para llegar a la escuela. – así las Thompson, salieron de la habitación de su técnico, para que este pudiera arreglarse e irse de una vez al Shibusen, ya después de 8 simétricos minutos, este salió listo de su habitación, iba bajando las escaleras de un buen humor, ya que se arreglo aquel horrible incidente que tuvo en su habitación; cuando termino de bajar las escaleras… - ¡¿QUE PASO AQUÍ?! – grito un muy molesto Kid, al cual le aparecía un tic en su ojo izquierdo, en eso llegaron sus armas.

- Ahora ¿que sucede Kid?

- La cara de Kid-kun, se pone roja kyajajajaja.

- No es momento de bromas Patty, explíquenme ahora mismo, ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?, nada esta ordenado.

- ¡ah!, te refieres a eso, hay Kid a veces eres tan melodramático.

- ¡NO SOY MELODRAMATICO! – grito aun mas histérico Kid, provocando que su arma menor comenzara a reír, por las caras tan graciosas que ponía - ¡EXPLICAMELO AHORA, ELIZABETH!

- Está bien, pero ya no grites, me provocaras un dolor de cabeza. Lo que paso fue que Black-Star vino y reordeno todo, y déjame decirte que en realidad se ve mejor así. – dijo Liz, que quedo muy satisfecha con el resultado.

- ¡EH…! y ¿Por qué ese mono asimétrico, vino a desorganizar todo?

- Acaso no recuerdas Kid-kun jejeje – dijo Patty, que encontraba muy divertida la situación – ayer Soul y Black-Star apostaron, cuando estábamos jugando un partido de baloncesto ejejeje.

- Pues… ahora que lo mencionas, creo recordar algo.

- Si, veras Kid, Soul aposto que si ganaba Black-Star, el podía venir y reordenar toda la mansión, por eso encontraste aquel cuadro de tu habitación diferente y Black-Star aposto…

- ¡ESPERA!, entonces quien gano fue Black-Star – las Thompson asintieron con la cabeza afirmando, lo cual provoco que Kid, tomara su rostro entre sus manos y gritara del terror que eso implicaba.

- ¡KYJAJAJA!, la cara de Kid-kun, se ve rara, parece un sapo.

- Kid, ya déjate de dramas, es solo por hoy.

- ¡eh!, ¡ENCERIO!, que alegría, entonces, me pondré a reorganizar todo ahora mismo… – pero antes de que emprendiera su ardua labor sus dos armas, lo tomaron por los brazos, para cargarlo y sacarlo de la mansión, el comenzó a patalear y exigir una explicación por parte de sus armas – Liz, Patty, suéltenme de una vez, tengo que arreglar el horrible crimen que se ha cometido en mi casa y…

- No, no puedes Kid.

- ¡QUE!, y ¿Por qué no puedo?

- En la apuesta, dijeron que sería todo un día, así que hasta que anochezca, no podrás tocar nada de la mansión.

- Yo no recuerdo nada de eso…

- Kid-kun, no lo recuerda, porque en cuanto gano Black-Star y dijo que movería todo en la mansión, te desmayaste y comenzaste a sangrar por la nariz y sacar espuma por la boca, fue muy gracioso kyajajaja.

- Y como no me desmallaría, de solo pensar en eso que horrible, pero… ¡YA SUELTENME! – y sus armas obedecieron dejando caer a Kid.

- Ya no importa haz lo que quieras, pero eso sí, regresa a la mansión, ordénala de nuevo y Black-Star ira todo el año a ordenarla como él quiera. – dijo la mayor de las Thompson llevándose consigo a Patty, dejando solo al pobre de Kid, el que cual se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a lamentarse de su mala suerte, hasta que una dulce y delicada voz le llamo.

- Shinigami-kun ¿te sientes… bien? – pregunto Chrona, de manera un tanto preocupada, provocando que el joven Shinigami, se levantara de un salto y volteara a verla muy nervioso – así es Death the Kid nervioso, y por estar cerca de Chrona – el trato de decir algo, pero nada coherente salía de su boca y menos salieron cosas coherentes cuando ella puso su mano en la frente de Kid – s…seguro ¿p…porque… estas so…sonrojado?, ¿q…quizás ten…tengas fi…fiebre?

- ¡NO!, estoy perfecto – dijo Kid, separándose del pequeño contacto que mantenía con la técnico de la espada demoniaca – es solo que… este…yo…

- Shinagimi-kun, te estás… portando raro… - dijo Chrona, que comenzaba a asustarle un poco el comportamiento del joven shinigami.

- Es que yo… yo… fue culpa de Black-Star.

- Eh?, ¿p…porque… es c…culpa de…. Black-star?

. Él, el aposto con Soul, y si el perdía, Black-Star tenía permiso de reordenar toda la mansión, eso es lo peor que pudo pasar porque… - y pudo notar que en las mejillas de Chrona comenzaba a aparecer un muy, muy gran sonrojo por toda su cara, lo cual a Kid le pareció los más lindo y tierno que él jamás haya visto, pero se golpeo mentalmente y regresando a su actitud normal hablo con Chrona -… que… que te pasa… ¿Por qué te sonrojaste?

. Es…es que yo… este…este bueno yo…

- Acaso, sabes otra cosa de la apuesta que yo no – Chrona solo movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa – bien, pues dime.

- Pues… era…era que…era que Shinigami-kun y… y yo t…tuviéramos una… una cita… si Black-Star perdía – dijo Chrona, evitando ver a Kid, pero si lo hubiera hecho se habría dado cuenta del enorme sonrojo que tenia por todo su rostro.

- Mmm… bueno eso fue… una completa niñería por parte de Soul y Black-Star.

- Eso fue… lo que dijo Maka, p…para después golpearlos a los dos, cuando lo hace, en verdad M…maka a…asusta.

- Tienes razón, ella siempre muestra su verdadero poder al estar enfadada – una conversación muy amena no creen, pasaron unos cuantos minutos, y ninguno decía alguna otra palabra Kid por no saber que mas decir, además de maldecir internamente a Black-Star por dos razones: la primera desordenar su hogar y la segunda ganar la apuesta y Chrona, pues ella no sabía lidiar con conversaciones tan vergonzosas, solo se limitaba a ver de reojo algunas veces a Kid, sin que él lo notara, hasta que una conocida vocecilla chillona y molesta los saco de su trance.

- ¡CHRONA IDIOTA! – dijo su compañero Ragnarok, quien le daba golpes en la cabeza – ya deja de estar coqueteando con este Shinigami tonto y consígueme algo de comer – las palabras dichas por la pequeña criatura provocaron que el rostro de Kid se pusiera como un jitomate bien maduro, mientras Chrona trataba de procesar las palabras dichas por Ragnarok, ya que ella no sabía que es coquetear, por lo que Kid fue quien tomo la palabra un tanto nervioso y molesto.

- Eso… ¡eso no es cierto!, Chrona… ella… ella no es así…

- No, porque Chrona es idiota, pero tú no lo eres, apestoso Shinigami.

- Q…que quieres de…decir con eso… - parece que ya te atraparon Death the Kid, jujuju

- Crees que no eh visto como te le quedas viendo, no soy tonto, además acaso no recuerdas que cuando ese tal Black-Star aposto ayer, tú estabas feliz, esperando a que el perdiera para que tu y esta mensa tuvieran una cita, si que eres perverso, tonto Shinigami ajajaja… - y en ese momento el sucesor de Shinigami-sama se puso de los mil colores, ya que en cierta forma – yo diría que en toda – esa graciosa y malvada criatura tenía razón, ya que aunque tratara de ocultarlo sentía una gran atracción hacia aquella chica tan asimétrica, como ven a pesar de ser completamente asimétrica, Deth the Kid, el soberano de la simetría la quería, porque en cierta manera su forma de comportarse le parecía muy tierna y adorable, y en especial lo que más le gustaba de ella, era su sonrisa, aunque era una muy pequeña y que a veces daba era la más linda y simétrica sonrisa que haya podido ver, si incluso Death the Kid, pude tener sus momentos tiernos y románticos – pero más específicos, solo cuando tiene a Chrona cerca – y hacer relucir su ya muy conocida caballerosidad, hasta que Ragnarok dijo algo que realmente le molesto – pero quizás, lo que realmente quieras de esta inútil, será el querer hacer cosas sucias con ella, no es cierto.

- ¡¿QUE?!, "_yo… yo jamás pensaría en hacer algo así con ella yo…_" – y en ese momento, como si fuera por arte de magia – si claro "magia" – el imagino a la tierna e inocente Chrona en pequeño camisón de color blanco con alguno holanes en la parte de la falda y en los tirantes, diciendo "k…kid-kun s…se am…amable c…conmigo", y ¡SPLASH!, por primera vez, antes visto que nadie, Death the Kid tuvo un sangrado nasal, por tener pensamientos poco saludables, provocando que Ragnarok riera y Chrona se asustara.

- ¡LO VES, JAJAJA!, eres igual de pervertido que el chico dientes de tiburón y el mono con cerebro de maní.

- E…estas bien s…shinigami-kun, t…tu nariz esta san…sangrando – dijo Chrona que se acerco, para ver cuál era la situación y si podía ayudarlo.

- No te molestes en ayudarlo, idiota, a los pervertidos como él no se les puede ayudar – ella no entendía las palabras dichas por su pequeño "amigo", – más bien no entendí porque él era un pervertido, si solo estaba sangrando – en eso a Ragnarok se le ocurrió una idea divertida – espera tonta, si hay una manera en la que puedes ayudarlo.

- Enserio ¿cual? – dijo muy inocentemente Chrona

- Pues, así – y en menos de un dos por tres, levanto el vestido de Chrona, dejando ver su ropa interior, lo que provoco que Kid, cayera inconsciente al suelo y Chrona muy avergonzada por la acción de su compañero le dio un fuerte golpe que lo dejo inconsciente, provocando así que regresara al interior de su cuerpo, mientras arreglaba su vestido y trataba de ver si aun Kid seguía en el mundo de los vivos, por fortuna aun vivía.

- ¿E…estas bien S…shinigami-kun? – el solo asintió con la cabeza aun sin poder verla a los ojos, con ayuda de Chrona logro ponerse en pie de nuevo, duraron otro par de minutos en silencio hasta que escucho la voz del culpable de su desgracia.

- ¡YO, EL GRAN DIOS BLACK-STAR, EH LLEGADO PARA MEJORAR SU VIDA, SIMPLES MORTALES, KIAJAJA! – dijo mientras subía a uno de los picos del Shibusen, por lo que nadie entendía que estaba diciendo, lo único que provoco con su actuación fue romper la estructura y hacer enojar a Kid, más de lo que ya estaba.

- ¡Black-star!, ¿estás bien? – dijo preocupada Tsubaki

- Estoy bien, eso no es nada para mi kiajaja. - dijo burlonamente, mientras Tsubaki soltaba un respiro por la actitud un poco irresponsable de su compañero, pero para de reír cuando noto que ahí también se encontraba Kid – hola Kid, ¿que haces aquí afuera?

- Black-star… eres hombre muerto… - ahora sí, Kid estaba muy furioso, esta vez mataría a Black-star, no solo por la apuesta sino también por romper la simetría del Shibusen, por lo cual comenzó a perseguir a su "amigo", por todo el patio, pero aun así no logro alcanzarlo a pesar de todo el era más rápido en ese término, de un lado a otro lo perseguía, incluso destruyendo la simetría de la fachada, cosa que Kid ignoro, ya que sus ganes de matar a Black-Star eran más fuertes que nada, el comenzaba a gastar sus energías en tan agotadora labor, para su suerte o desgracia a Black-Star se le ocurrió una buena idea, en algún momento de toda la persecución se paro incitando al joven Shinigami de darle un golpe y el no opondría resistencia, el no dudo ni un solo minuto en aceptar tan tentadora propuesta, así que parándose enfrente de la causa de sus problemas, respiro profundo y salió corriendo listo para cuando llegara darle un buen golpe, lo que no conto fue que al estar a menso de cuatro pasos de acercarse Black-Star se quitara para revelar que detrás de él, se encontraba Chrona, Kid al darse cuenta de que estaría a punto de golpearla trato de detenerse, lo cual lo logro pero sabía que no se detendría por sí solo , así que con la pena y todo – si como no, ni quien le crea – abrazo a Chrona por la cintura para poder "frenar", pero estando consciente de su acción se separo de Chrona, quien se encontraba muy sonrojada por la acción del Shinigami, - además de estar a menos de una mano de distancia - el trato de cavilar algo decente, pero nada salía de su boca. – l…lo s…siento… este… yo… yo… – pero fue un gran error para él, estar distraído – aunque yo no creo que lo lamente tanto

- ¡KID, NO LE DES LA ESPALDA AL ENEMIGO!

- ¡eh! – pero antes de que pudiera voltear o hacer alguna otra cosa con un pequeño empujón por parte de Black-Star, por fin después de tanto esperar, beso a la única chica que en verdad lo hacía sonrojar, incluso que olvidara su manía por la simetría, así es damas y caballeros Death the Kid, por fin beso Chrona, pero a pesar de que era un pequeño roce el no desaprovecho la oportunidad y olvidando todo su código de caballerosidad, con una mano tomo a Chrona de la cintura y con la otra la sujeto por la nuca para poder besarla, a pesar de que la acción fue un tanto torpe, el en verdad estaba disfrutando ese momento.

- Pero como bien dicen por ahí, todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, y digamos que la forma en que termino no fue lo que él hubiera querido, ya que antes de siquiera intentar alguna otra cosa, escucho la voz de cierta técnica peli-ceniza, la cual no estaba muy feliz con lo que vio, por lo que él se separo rápidamente de Chrona.

- M…maka… esto… esto no… no es lo que crees…

- Enserio… KID… yo más bien veo otra cosa – ahora sí, le llego la hora, disfruta, tus últimos momentos de vida Death the Kid.

- ¡ahí, viejo!, esto no es para nada cool – dijo Soul que trataba de tranquilizar a su técnico, por su parte Black-Star solo reía, por la mala suerte de Kid.

- ¡SOUL, SUELTAME! – y conociéndola como se ponía al enojarse, el, la soltó, dejando que fuera a donde se encontraban Chrona y Kid, cuando llego a él, lo vio con ganas de asesinarlo, y a su querida amiga, le hablo como solo una madre preocupada le habla a una hija – Chrona, que fue lo que este truhán te hizo?

- Yo… yo… no… se… li…lidiar con esto… - dijo muy sonrojada y sin levantar la cabeza, y como si por arte de magia se tratara Ragnarok hizo acto de presencia, agraviando aun más la situación.

- Lo que paso fue que, este pervertido beso a Chrona a la fuerza – ahora sí, ahora si le llego el momento, todos se pusieron pálidos al escuchar lo que la pequeña criatura hizo e igualmente solo por seguridad se alejaron unos cuantos pasos, solo para ver como Maka comenzaba a expandir su onda de alma.

- D-death the Kid… tu – dijo viéndolo de la manera más aterradora - ¡DATE POR MUERTO!

- No… maka… espera… yo…

- M…maka… - y sacando un enorme libro, de quien sabe donde – SHOP… - se lo arrojo a Kid, pero él, lo esquivo igualmente uno tras otro.

- Ya la hiciste enojar, Kid. – dijo Soul resignada.

- Corre kid, corre o ella te matara kiajajaja – Black-Star, era el que más se divertía con la situación.

- ¡VUELVE ACA, MALDITO APROVECHADO!

- ¡PERO YO NO HIZE NADA! – decía Kid, que escapaba de la ira de Maka, saliendo del Shibusen, para dirigirse al bosque.

Fin del Flash-Back

Y así mis queridos amigos, Death the Kid, término con serios golpes y contusiones, afortunadamente lo encontraron antes de que sufriera un colapso y lo llevaron a la enfermería del Shibusen donde lo atendieron e internaron por toda una semana.

Ahora, el se encuentra reposando, después de haber casi muero a manos de la furiosa técnico de guadaña, pero mientras él estaba en su mundo, pudo escuchar un pequeño golpe en la puerta, dando autorización para que entraran, pero gran sorpresa fue al darse cuenta quien iba a visitarlo.

- C…chro…chrona… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo… yo vine a ver como seguía Shinigami-kun… pero si te molesto… me voy…

- ¡NO! , por mi puedes quedarte, si… quieres puedes sentarte en esa silla – ella solo asintió y se acerco hasta donde él estaba, duraron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, por cierto una muy incomodo, hasta que el decidió romperlo. – chrona… sobre lo de esta mañana…

- ¡lo siento mucho Shinigami-kun! – dijo Chrona parándose estrepitosamente de la silla y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- P…pero ¿Por qué te disculpas?

- Porque, por mi culpa Maka te golpeo, y tendrás que quedarte una semana en la enfermería.

- Está bien… tu no tuviste la culpa, creo que si debemos señalar a un culpable, serian al mono asimétrico y a mí, así que yo soy quien tiene que disculparse en realidad.

- P…pero aun así debe haber una manera… en la que yo… pueda enmendar lo que paso – y como si de un foco se prendiera, a él se le ocurrió una idea, que era descabellada, pero aun así quería intentarlo.

- C…chrona, en realidad si hay algo… podrías acercarte y sentarte en la cama – ella obedeció y se sentó lo suficientemente cerca – este… cierra los ojos – continuo obedeciendo lo que él, le decía, aun sin entender como esto podría enmendar el asunto.

Algo nervioso, se fue acercando a Chrona, coloco una mano en su mejilla, lo cual para la chica fue una sensación un tanto cálida, después el rápido y sin previo aviso presiono sus labios con los de la linda chica, ahora sí que, se sentía en el mismísimo cielo, luego tan rápido como vino se termino y se alejo de ella aun sin verla.

- s…shinigami-kun… p…podrías hacerlo otra vez…

- ¡¿EH?! – el quedo estupefacto con lo que dijo. – estas… estás segura… en verdad… puedo besarte otra vez.

- Si… p…puedes besarme otra vez… en realidad… me gusto mucho… cuando lo hiciste en la mañana – y la cara de Chrona, se puso tan roja como la luz de un semáforo en alto – yo… yo no sabía… como se llamaba… hasta que Ragnarok le dijo a Maka… y cuando lo hiciste… me sentí muy feliz… una sensación muy cálida lleno mi pecho. – y con esas pocas y sinceras palabras, fue más que suficiente, para que entendiera que ella sentía lo mismo que el.

- Entonces… me das permiso – ella solo asintió – bien… porque esta vez, ya no seré un caballero – ella no entendió a que se refería, solo atino a sentir como era jalada de uno de sus brazos para quedar sentada en el regazo de Kid, para después ser besada de manera muy brusca por parte del "conde simétrico" , ella no sabía que hacer, solo se dejaba llevar por el fuerte y arrebatado beso que le daba Kid, de un momento a otro las manos de Kid comenzaban a subir el vestido de Chrona, incluso sentían un poquito de calor por el ambiente tan "apasionado", y ciertamente esto pudo terminar como toda una historia de amor, si no hubiera sido por la entrada nada discreta de cierto personaje.

- ¡KID! – entro una alterada Maka – ¡LO SIENTO MCUHO!, Tsubaki me explico todo lo que paso y que tu no fuiste quien beso a Chrona a la fuerza, sino que fue culpa de Black-Star, yo en verdad… - y nuevamente como si de alguna maldición se tratara, encontró a Kid en una escena nada buena – q…que…¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO KID?!

- ¡no es lo que parece! – dijo alterada y aterrado, mientras Chrona se hacía a un lado a penas Maka llego.

- ¡ESO NO ME LO CREO!, ¡tu, estabas besando a Chrona, mientras le subías el vestido!

- No, no maka, ¡espera!

- Death the Kid… esta vez nadie te salvara – hablo Maka, con voz de ultratumba, mientras sacaba un montón de enciclopedias, de quien sabe dónde.

- M… maka… yo…

- Maka…

- ¡me gusta Chrona!

- ¡CHOP! – pum, todas las enciclopedias le dieron de lleno al pobre Kid, dejando a una histérica Maka, y a una Chrona muy sonrojada por lo que le hizo y confeso antes de ser aplastado por la furia de la técnico de guadaña, la cual tomo a su amiga de la mana, sacándola de ese lugar, para solo volver a decirlo - ¡DEATH THE KID, ERES UN PERVERTIDO!

Y por esta razón Kid, quedo aplastado por más de 10 enciclopedias con un total de 10, 000 páginas, cada una, lo que provoco que, quedara internado por unos 6 meses, lo único que le alegraba era que, por fin le dijo a Chrona lo que sentía por ella, además de revisar sus constantes visitas, para ver si su "novio" ya se encontraba mejor, ya que al siguiente día, fue a ver si sobrevivió al ataque de Maka, lo cual logro y para celebrarlo, le pidió oficialmente si quería ser su novia, ella acepto, después le dijo a Maka, que a regañadientes acepto, pero vigilaría que él no intentara algún movimiento extraño, por su parte el disfrutaba de las visitas de Chrona y sus constantes cuidados cuando iba, y como dicen por ahí, colorín colorado este cuento se ha terminado, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

**Gracias, por leer esta pequeña trama, me despido y arriba el KidxChrona.**

**Posdata: no soy muy buena escribiendo las partes, este… mmm… románticas… pero aun así espero que lo disfrutaran. Bye-bye.**


End file.
